


Chickenpox story

by Teriana



Series: Thorinduil Wedding. The afterwords stories. [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cunning Thranduil, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Thorinduil - Freeform, Thorinduil wedding, Thranduil - Freeform, disease care, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small story of two loving hearts. One is ill and fidgety as always. Another is caring and very patient.<br/>You can get advantage sometimes even when you're ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chickenpox story

Thorin was feeling very nervous that day. He spent a lot of time trying to come to the mutual conclusion with Bard. But Bard behaved very stubbornly. He had a lot of contras against Thorin.  
The Dwarf King also had no any wish to compromise either.  
The question was a common concern of the borders of their kingdoms again. The solution also depended on King Thranduil.  
But he couldn’t have come as he had been feeling not very well.  
Thorin remembered….  
…The Elven King had a birthday the day before and Thorin was so busy he nearly forgot about it to his own shame.  
That would have been unbearable and unforgivable ignorance the way the offended Thranduil might have called it.  
Thorin was desperately seeking for the present for him but failed. He has just seen Legolas who had been giving a big bunch of roses to Tauriel.  
The elf maiden was shining from happiness.  
Thorin quickly crossed their way trying to look serious.  
“Legolas, I borrow them for some while?” rapidly said the Dwarf King, taking the flowers from the both astonished elves.  
None of them uttered any word.  
……The same even brighter shining Thorin has seen in the eyes of the Elven King later.  
Thranduil was holding such a big bunch in his hands bewildered and speechless for some moment.  
He then gifted Thorin back with his most delightful smile.  
Some minutes later there came some suspicious question out of him.  
“Nin meleth, seems to me I’ve seen these flowers somewhere” his eyes were thoughtful.  
Thorin pretended he knew nothing.  
“Yes, I remember” the Elven King was pondering for a moment.  
It was like an unpleasant insight for himself and for Thorin as it had happened.  
“I saw these flowers Legolas was going to gift Tauriel!” frowned he.  
His sweet face has been suddenly distorted from the coming wrath and he blushed.  
“Thorin Oakenshield! You gave me the flowers Legolas presented to Tauriel?!?” The Elven King was screaming out loud angrily, trying to throw this entire big bunch towards the Dwarf King.  
Thorin ran closer to the Elven King squeezing the flowers to him in haste and the big bunch came apart. Some of the flowers went down, some aside.  
The two kings were both trying to catch them and pricked themselves with numerous spikes.  
“Ouch, ouch, ouch…Oh, Oh!” moaned painfully Thranduil.  
His hands were coved with blooded webs of painful spikes.  
His eyes were gazing at Thorin’s ones with wrathful desire to punish him.  
“I wonder why Legolas then decided to gift them Tauriel? To hurt her?” Thorin pretended to sound impassively.  
“”You’ve hurt my heart!” slowly said Thranduil in trembling voice sending the rest of the flowers to Thorin’s feet. “You’ve forgot about my birthday’s present.” told he even much quieter.  
Thorin had nothing to say. He felt totally guilty.  
“Please forgive me, miz duzkak!” begged he. “I’m really sorry.”  
“GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!” loudly roared the offended Thranduil.  
Thorin felt him suppressed inside. Thranduil was totally right. He couldn’t help but retreat now.  
The Elven King made Thorin spend that night alone on the couch separately from him in his own chamber.  
…Thorin distracted himself from these memories hearing Bard had been telling him something.  
“Are you OK?” the ruler of Dale was shaking Thorin’s shoulder.  
“King Thranduil is very ill. He is enduring this child disease extremely hard. I don’t know how to help him, how to relieve this pain. Besides, he is angry with me and insane that I’ve babbled everyone he had a chickenpox. ” confessed caring Thorin.  
Bard smirked in disgust. He wasn’t happy at all that King Thranduil married Thorin.  
He silently hated the Elven King as he was secretly in love with him. So Bard decided not to give any piece of advice to Thorin.  
Thorin remembered again….  
Thranduil was suffering too much from his disease. He had a very high temperature, a strong headache and a terrible fever; he was trembling like a lonely leaf on the tree.  
He was chattering his teeth lying in the bed.  
Thorin was very caring trying to warm him with his own body, pressing to him to soothe.  
But the Elven King pushed him aside every time madly scratching himself and sending the most terrible curses for the all dwarf nation.  
“I hate you, Thorin Oakenshield!!!! You betrayed me, totally forgot about my birthday! You have babbled everyone I had a child disease!” Thranduil was insane.  
Thorin repentantly nodded and tried to kiss the rampaging Elven King.  
But that thing made Thranduil even madder as he had these painful vesicles on his tongue.  
He has jumped up on the bed impatiently pushing Thorin rudely from it.  
“Leave me alone!” screamed angrily he raising his tone.  
He then got off the bed and came closer to Thorin.  
His eyes were full of pain, grief and coming wrath again.  
“I hate you, everything about you!” he stepped closer to the Dwarf King.  
“You betrayed me, played me, slayed me, hurt me like I've never been hurt before. Disowned me!” his voice was relentless.  
The Elven King made Thorin retreat back to the door.  
“Don't wanna be in love with you no more! Don't wanna be around you, touch you, fuck you! Don't ever wanna see you come around my door! Don't ever try to touch me again!”  
Thorin watched his beloved was shivering with devastating wrath.  
“I loved you so much Thorin Oakenshield, but then, oh... I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” shouted the Elven King kicking the Dwarf King out.  
Thorin felt the door with his back behind him.  
He had to retreat now again from his own room speechlessly. That night he slept alone in Balin’s room….

***  
Thorin returned to Erebor that day very late it was almost midnight.  
Balin met his king in the corridor.  
“How Thranduil is feeling now?” inquired caring Thorin.  
Balin was squeezing his own beard anxiously.  
“Terrible, miz uzbad!” confessed he. “He refused eating anything; he had just thrown the tray with the food towards me. He then sent his curses in elvish that he hated all of us.”  
Thorin clapped Balin’s shoulder compassionately.  
“He only admitted Legolas to come in then” added sadly Balin. “He knows it well; we’ll never give him any harm as long as he is strongly protected by you, miz uzbad!”  
Thorin smiled sympathetically.  
“We will make up something, don’t be sad, dear friend!” he embraced Balin warmly.  
“The doctor told a chickenpox was extremely contagious infection” warned him Balin.  
“Don’t remember if you were ill when a boy” noticed Balin. “I’d better stay away from Thranduil in you place” advised he.  
Thorin smiled.  
“I’d better care of him better” responded he in some grief.  
“He might be asleep as it is very quiet in his chamber” explained Balin. “You can come with me to sleep in my place” suggested he.  
“All right.” agreed Thorin. “But that is for the last time. I should make up something tomorrow that’s becoming absolutely unbearable and that tortures me a lot.”

***  
It was nearly lunch time when Thorin had been awakened with Balin’s coming to his chamber.  
“How’s Thranduil?” inquired he.  
Balin smiled a little.  
“He left his refuge for the Library” responded he.  
“Where's he gone to?” Thorin couldn’t believe his ears. “There is no any library at all. I’ve crushed it with my sword chasing this fidgety Elven King.”  
Balin felt confused.  
“Bofur’s seen him disappearing behind the library’s door.” repeated he.  
Thorin smiled in his mind supposing Thranduil had found a good solution to distract himself from his suffering.  
The Dwarf King decided to wait for a while and then pay a visit to Thranduil.  
Approximately in two hours he came to the door of the library.  
Thorin quietly knocked at it.  
“Thranduil are you here?”  
No one answered him.  
The Dwarf King flung the door.  
The floor of the library room was covered with torn and folded books, some of the wooden shelves had been crushed. Even the table was broken.  
The Elven King was sitting backside on his bare feet on the floor wearing his silver night gown.  
“The lunch is ready!” friendly welcomed him Thorin.  
“A bit later!” came there impatient voice.  
Thorin shrugged his shoulders.  
“Ok, I’ll come later.” said quickly he.  
Thorin then went to the dining hall and shared his lunch with Balin.  
In an hour the Dwarf King approached the door of the library again.  
“Are you hungry, miz duzkak? I can bring you something to eat!” kindly inquired he.  
“A bit later!” responded Thranduil again.  
Thorin had to retreat once again as well.  
He then came knocking in thirty minutes later.  
“Would you like to go horse riding?” asked Thorin impatiently.  
Thranduil pretended he’s totally devoured with book reading.  
“A bit later!” irritatingly answered he.  
Thorin has left with nothing once again.  
The Dwarf King has been back in two hours later.  
“Can I help you somehow?” asked he worried a lot, gazing at the backside sitting Elven King. “I may bring Arkenstone to please you!” offered Thorin.  
“A bit later!” told Thranduil in hoarse voice.  
The Dwarf King shut the door leaving him alone.  
Thorin froze near the door pondering of something.  
At least Thranduil was busy with the thing he was very fond of. But this time it worried the Dwarf King deeper as it was unusual situation the Elven King was ill.  
The Dwarf King was measuring the corridor with impatient steps. There should be something that could draw Thranduil’s attention away from the books. There certainly should be.  
He suddenly has brightened.  
Thorin opened the door widely and blurted out very quickly:  
“I know you want me. You know I want you! Would you like me to fuck you hard???” he was suddenly closing the door then.  
“What??? Ahh?” Thranduil has turned to the Dwarf King at once with all his body, caught off guard not expecting this thing had to come.  
Thorin’s has slipped away already.  
“Damn it! Damn you filthy rotten dwarves!” he was crushing himself along the scattered books in front of him in wrath.  
Suddenly some weird rather cunning smile appeared on his face.

***  
That evening Thranduil was the highest degree of favor and goodness himself. He has invited the dwarves to Thorin’s chamber to have tea with them.  
He poured tea to each dwarf’s cup himself and gave everybody some small pieces of chocolate.  
However the Elven King has been weirdly smiling at everyone every time.  
He’s suddenly stood frozen in the middle of the room attracting everyone’s attention.  
“I feel very lonely and horrible.” he told with aspiration. “I understand that it is very proper time to set good relations between us all. I wasn’t right. I behaved not very well insulting all of you!” he tried to sound frank.  
Everyone was amazed to his words and kept silence, especially Thorin who was gazing at him mouth wide opened.  
“I really feel sorry!” the Elven King’s voice was trembling from impatience. “Not sorry at all!” flashed in his mind. But in fact, he was pleasantly smiling to everyone.  
No one could believe their own ears.  
The weird smile was still wandering on Thranduil’s lips.  
“We kindly forgive you!” Thorin got up from his seat speaking on everyone’s behalf.  
“Thank you for your grace, Your Majesty!” Thranduil tilted his head thankfully having closed his eyes for a moment.  
That sounded harshly arrogant a bit, but the Elven King tried to soften his voice.  
“You are more than merciful to me!” he was very touching this time.  
Thorin smiled with a vast relief giving a strong hug to his rebellious beloved Elven King.  
Thranduil pressed himself to the Dwarf King impatiently whispering. “Order all of them to leave us alone. I’m sick’n’tired of seeing so many dwarves in our private place”.  
Thorin nodded having caught this immense impatience in the Elven King’s eyes.  
“Please leave us alone!” asked loudly the Dwarf King without turning his head to the dwarves.  
All of the guests had to leave the room getting off their places immediately and closing the door behind them.  
Thorin was still embracing his treasurable beloved Thranduil with his arms.  
“We’re alone, miz duzkak now.” he whispered softly and kindly smiled to Thranduil.  
The Dwarf King stretched himself to him trying to give him a kiss.  
Thranduil was very compliant, obedient.  
“I can please you, miz duzkak! I try to distract you from this horrible torment you are suffering of!” assured him Thorin.  
“Yes, please me whatever you like me to please with.” agreed Thranduil permitting Thorin to kiss him having kept himself hardened inside like a stone.

Thorin led the Elven King to their bed pushing him softly back.  
They have lost the balance suddenly, having crushed in the middle of the bed.  
Thorin was lying on the top of Thranduil’s body gazing into his big azure, a bit scared eyes, his silky hair is spread aside, and his long slender hands folded on his peacefully heaving chest.  
He was so damn irresistibly handsome that moment notwithstanding these red vesicles all over his body. Thranduil’s cheeks were burning with fever; Thorin could feel his body was in fire of temperature.  
He hesitated not knowing what to do further.  
Thranduil’s scared eyes have scared him as well. His beloved was burning from tremendous fire inside and was waiting for Thorin to start. But that awful painful burning temperature tortured his body with fever.  
The Elven King has shuddered under him in cold.  
“Are you sure? You really want me to do this?” Thorin asked cautiously, he felt rather compassionate.  
Thranduil screwed his eyes up in silence, slightly nodding to Thorin and gritted his teeth.  
Thorin sighed out heavily, feeling his flesh getting aroused because of the underneath vibrations, which constantly sent his beloved, shivering from his fever.  
“Mahal, you are so hot!” said Thorin laughing. “I mean you’re hot yourself and you’re hot now.”  
Thranduil was keeping silence, eyes-closed, and has licked his dried lips only.  
“Don’t tease me…” whispered he barely audible.  
“I promise it won’t take too long! I’m not going to torture you” said Thorin, opening Thranduil’s silver gown.  
“You’re…welcome.” Thranduil was shivering in his hands.  
Thorin softly turned him aside, removing his gown totally and lay down close to him.  
Thranduil’s shuddered abruptly.  
“I’mmmm…cooold.” his voice was damned shivering.  
“Oh, sorry!” Thorin quickly covered them both with Thranduil’s gown.  
He was then gently stroking the hot Elven King with his hands and pulled him to his own burning flesh.  
Thranduil shuddered again when Thorin had thrusted him, and moaned.  
The Dwarf King was moving very gently inside of Thranduil avoiding to cause any other pain to his body.  
His left hand was stroking the Elven King’s cock at the same time.  
Thorin kissed his partner’s neck with some soothe.  
Thranduil continued shivering under his hands in pleasant pain shared with hot fever, which was burning his body.  
He started to sweat.  
Thorin felt it as well and speeded his rhythm up.  
The Elven King was so hard and tensed inside like a straight metal string.  
That was not easier for Thorin to come.  
He then squeezed his beloved’s cock shaking it quick, making the Elven King panting heavily and moaning from pleasure, gasping for some air.  
His pleasant moan urged Thorin to fall into insanity and he doubled his pushes and moaned then after Thranduil, slowing himself and bursting into his extremely terrific and powerful outcome. Thorin’s lost his breath totally leaning exhausted on Thranduil’s wet shivering body.  
He felt his hand’s wet and full of Thranduil’s cum that now was flooding it over and poured to the linen under his body.  
“Mahal, it was like a thunder strike!” confessed Thorin heavily breathing. “I do not feel my body at all!”  
Thranduil was weirdly smiling to him.  
“Either do I. I’ve missed the moment I came” said he sincerely.  
Thorin smirked having freed Thranduil’s soft cock.  
“You had to restrain yourself hard these three days without me” inclined he, smiling to the Elven King and pointing to the wet linen under them.  
Thranduil’s laughed and stopped shivering at once pressing himself even closer to Thorin.  
“I feel warm and better now. Let me have a rest please.” begged he.  
“Yes. I was going to ask you about myself either” confessed Thorin kissing his beloved very gently. “Hope I did everything right to please you, miz duzkak?!?”  
Thranduil smirked weirdly in his mind.  
“Yes, you’ve done it all perfectly!” confessed the Elven King.  
They were falling asleep embracing each other at last.

***  
Next morning all Erebor was awakened with some strange fussy growing louder noise.  
It could seem someone alien intruded into the dwarvish dwelling.  
Thorin jumped up on the bed, gripping his sword and awakening irritated Thranduil.  
The Elven King has kicked him a little with his foot, but having seen his face fell back to the bed hysterically nickering.  
“What???” frowned Thorin suspiciously.  
But then there came a loud knock at the door.  
The Dwarf King approached the door pointing his sword in front of him and opened it.  
It was Balin behind it. His face was red now.  
“Thranduil has infected all the dwarves!!!” blurted he out impatiently. He leaned on the door avoiding him from the sudden fall.  
“Mahal, Thorin! You are having it as well!” yelled the white bearded dwarf in despair.  
Thorin’s lips were sounding in speechless movement.  
He quickly closed the door in front of Balin and pointed his sword to Thranduil’s side.  
“That was your cunning plan, Your Majesty?!? You were not feeling sorry at all, were you???” indignantly sounded he.  
Thranduil’s smirked looking arrogantly into Thorin’s eyes.  
“Sorry? Not sorry at all!” snorted he in sassy way touching teasingly the sharp end of Orcrist.  
“I will be cruel this time!” assured he. “I’m not going to take care of anyone!”  
“I’ve cared about you!” Thorin moved away his sword.  
Thranduil was putting his clothes on.  
“I’m going back to Mirkwood!”  
“Again?” Thorin was amazed. “But you are contagious! Are you going to infect your elves as well?”  
Thranduil’s flushed.  
“How dare you speak with me in such tone?”  
He laughed out loud all of a sudden to Thorin’s face.  
“You look damn it so funny with these red things on your face!”  
“The same as you!” parried Thorin laughing with relief. “Please stay, don’t be fool. I won’t ask you to look after me. I can do it myself.”  
“I don’t care!” the Elven King was intransigent. “I hate dwarves!”  
“There’s one you love!” reminded him Thorin.  
Thranduil was biting his lips impatiently drilling Thorin’s eyes with his disbelief.  
“There’s only one thing that can prevent me from leaving this place.” he has quickly gazed at Thorin’s lips with lust, but then shifted his eyes to the Dwarf King’s ones.  
“Bring here your Arkenstone!” ordered unexpectedly Thranduil.  
Thorin became sullen.  
“I thought you wanted me…” he began.  
“Arkenstone and you, fool!” interrupted him impatiently Thranduil and smiled broadly.  
Thorin sighed out with relief.  
“I’ll be back in a minute!”  
Thranduil purred wildly.  
“Hurry your step Thorin Oakenshield or I’ll change my mind!” Thranduil was perking up.  
Thorin has nodded quickly leaving the room.  
That night wasn’t lost for them at all as they were enjoying themselves greatly only stopping for a moment to catch the breath.  
And by the dawn they were sleeping together again in sweet embrace.  
Having their lunch in bed again they were laughing remembering the last two days.  
“I’m so glad you’ve stayed here, miz duzkak!” confessed happily Thorin. “And your elves are safe.”  
Thranduil smirked.  
“Not any longer. Legolas did the entire job for me!” giggled he.  
“Are you serious?” Thorin was amazed. “We should implement quarantine procedures I think, otherwise all Middle Earth will be infected with a chickenpox!” declared he.  
“That will be great!” Thranduil was nickering again.  
“Oh, you are a tricky and dangerous person, Your Majesty!” Thorin was approvingly smiling to him.  
“I am!” agreed Thranduil proudly thinking he managed to play such dirty trick with the dwarves.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I've used some words from Pitbul and Simon Curtis songs to express the emotions of characters more brighter.


End file.
